i'm okay
by Welly
Summary: Greg has to have an operation


**Title: I'm okay Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Nope Spoilers: a couple of references to the effects of 'play with fire…' Series/sequel: Nope Archive? Feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg has to go into hospital to have an operation.**

**A/N: not the longest story I've ever wrote, but see what you think…**

**INTRODUCTION**

"**I've got an appointment at 3 o'clock," said Greg, going up to the nurses station at the neurological department in the hospital.**

"**Sanders?" asked the nurse.**

"**Yes," replied Greg.**

"**Take a seat," said the nurse.**

**Greg sat down on one of the chairs, and waited to be called to see the doctor.**

**SCENE 1- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: CONFERENCE ROOM**

"**Okay," said Grissom. "Catherine, you've got a double homicide in a bar. Greg, go with Catherine. Sara, you've got a home invasion. Warrick, DFO in a coffee shop, Nick, you're with me. Let's go."**

**All the CSIs got up, and left the room. Greg stayed back to talk to Grissom.**

"**Greggie? We going?" asked Catherine, standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips.**

"**Yeah, I just need to talk to Grissom," said Greg.**

"**Okay," said Catherine. "I'll meet you out front."**

"**I'll be right there," said Greg.**

**Catherine smiled, and then left the conference room.**

"**What's up?" asked Grissom.**

"**I need some time off work," said Greg.**

"**How long?" asked Grissom.**

"**I don't know," said Greg. "Maybe a couple of weeks, maybe longer."**

"**When?" asked Grissom.**

"**From tomorrow," said Greg.**

"**Greg, what's going on?" asked Grissom.**

"**I'm going into hospital," explained Greg.**

"**Oh," said Grissom. "Is it serious?"**

"**I'm, er, having an operation on my brain," said Greg, taking a deep breath.**

"**Why?" asked Grissom. "If you don't mind me asking."**

"**I don't mind," said Greg. "You know my hands shake?"**

"**Yes," said Grissom. "I thought that was 'cause of the lab explosion."**

"**Turns out it's 'cause I've got a brain tumour," said Greg.**

"**I'm sorry," said Grissom. "Is it cancerous?"**

**Greg shook his head. "No, but it's still got to come out."**

"**I see," said Grissom. "How dangerous is this operation?"**

"**It's risky," said Greg. "The odds aren't good."**

"**Uh huh," said Grissom. "I'm sorry."**

"**It's got to be done," said Greg. "If it doesn't come out, it'll kill me. If it does come out, it might still kill me, but-"**

"**Are you gonna be okay?" asked Grissom.**

"**I'll be fine," said Greg. "It's not as bad as it sounds."**

"**Greg," frowned Grissom.**

"**I know, I know," said Greg. "It _is _as bad as it sounds, but it has to be done. I, er, better get going. I don't want to keep Catherine waiting."**

"**Okay," said Grissom. "Well, good luck."**

"**Thanks," smiled Greg. "I think I'll need it," he said as he left the room.**

**SCENE 2- CATHERINE'S TAHOE**

"**Is everything okay?" asked Catherine, as Greg climbed into the Tahoe.**

"**Uh huh," said Greg, slouching down in his seat. "So where are we off to?"**

"**Bar raid," said Catherine. "Two DBs."**

"**Sounds fun," said Greg.**

**Catherine gave Greg a puzzled look.**

"**You know what I mean," said Greg.**

"**The novelty will wear off eventually," said Catherine.**

"**I hope not," said Greg.**

"**So do I," said Catherine. "But it'll die eventually."**

"**Everything dies eventually," said Greg.**

"**True," said Catherine.**

"**Just some things before others," said Greg.**

"**What's with you today?" asked Catherine.**

"**Nothing important," said Greg.**

"**You wanna talk about it?" asked Catherine.**

"**Not particularly," said Greg.**

"**Okay," said Catherine. "I'll leave it be."**

"**Thank you," said Greg.**

**SCENE 3- UNKNOWN LOCATION: CRIME SCENE**

**Greg felt light-headed, and he had a sharp pain in his head. He knew what was causing it, and sat down on the floor, bringing his knees into his chest, and resting his chin on them. He ran his fingers through his hair.**

"**Greggie?" asked Catherine, walking over to Greg. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah," said Greg, through gritted teeth.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Catherine.**

"**It's nothing," said Greg.**

"**It doesn't look like nothing," said Catherine. "Do you need me to call you a doctor."**

**Greg shook his head, and winced in pain.**

"**Greg, what is it?" asked Catherine. "Tell me."**

"**I'm fine," said Greg, standing up. "It's just a head ache."**

"**If you're sure," said Catherine.**

"**I'm okay," said Greg. "I was just, er, printing the bar."**

"**That's a good idea," said Catherine. "Lift any good prints?"**

"**A few," said Greg. "I don't know if they're the perps' or not."**

"**Well, that's Franco's job," smiled Catherine.**

**SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: LOCKER ROOM**

**Greg had managed to make it through the last shift before his operation. He'd clocked out, and gone to his locker to get his coat. As he opened the locker door, he got a sharp pain in the side of his head. He sat down on the bench, and put his hands to his temples.**

**Catherine came into the locker room. "Hey Greggie."**

"**Hey," said Greg, staring at the floor.**

**Catherine opened her locker. "You were good today."**

"**Thank you," said Greg. "That means a lot to me."**

"**Are you sure you're alright?" asked Catherine, sitting down on the bench next to Greg.**

**Greg shook his head.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Catherine.**

**Greg burst into tears.**

"**Hey, come on," said Catherine, putting her arm round Greg. "I'm sure it's not that bad."**

"**It's worse," said Greg, burying his face in Catherine's shoulder.**

"**Ssh," said Catherine, stroking Greg's face. "It's okay." She cuddled Greg for a couple of minutes, before he finally pulled away from her, and wiped his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.**

**Greg took a deep breath. "I'm dying."**

"**Huh?"**

"**I have a brain tumour," said Greg, staring at the floor. "I'm being operated on tomorrow. The odds aren't good. I could die."**

"**Oh Greg," said Catherine, putting her hand on Greg's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."**

"**Neither did I," said Greg.**

"**When did you find out?" asked Catherine.**

"**Yesterday," said Greg. "I've been suffering from headaches, and the shaking in my hands has been getting worse. I went to the doctor, and he referred me to a specialist. They did a scan, and found a tumour. It's not cancer, but it needs operating on really soon, so I'm going in tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be coming out." Greg put his hands to his face.**

"**Oh Greg," said Catherine, cuddling Greg again.**

"**I'm sorry," said Greg.**

"**You don't need to apologise," said Catherine.**

"**I don't wanna die," sniffed Greg.**

"**You're not gonna die," said Catherine. "You're gonna be okay."**

**SCENE 5- GREG'S HOUSE**

**Greg was pacing his kitchen. He'd tidied everything up, every room was mint. Greg made sure he'd had a good breakfast. If he was going to die, he wanted to go out on a full stomach. **

**The doorbell rang.**

**Greg answered it, and found Catherine stood there.**

"**Hey," she smiled.**

"**Hey," said Greg.**

"**Are you ready?" asked Catherine.**

"**Uh huh," said Greg, picking up his small night bag.**

"**Let's do this then," said Catherine.**

"**Okay," said Greg. He pulled his front door shut, and followed Catherine to her car. She drove him to the hospital, and stayed with him right up to when he went to theatre.**

**SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: GRISSOM'S OFFICE**

"**I can't stand this," said Catherine, pacing up and down. "I can't stand not knowing."**

"**They'll call," said Grissom.**

**Catherine was waiting for a phone call from the hospital, to tell her, either way, how Greg's operation had gone.**

**Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She took it out, and put it to her ear. "Willows."**

**Catherine then had a short conversation with the person on the end of the phone, and then put her phone back in her pocket.**

"**Well?" asked Grissom.**

"**Greg made it through his operation," smiled Catherine. "He's going to be okay."**

"**That's good news," said Grissom, smiling as well.**

**Greg was going to be okay.**

**END**


End file.
